S , E , X ,
by EEF loves Itachi
Summary: An amazing Nickelback song! imagine it sung by Sasuke! Karin, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi comment! it is a songfic and crack! oh yea, and Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku suggested it so if you love it thank her! but thanking me would be nice too!


**woo!! songfic/one-shot! and this was suggested by Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku! So if you like this song then thank her…oh! and I didn't do the disclaimer on my other one, A N I M A L S, but you know I don't own… =(**

**who wants to do the disclaimer for this one?**

**Gigi(gianna loves SasuSaku) & GG(Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku): ME!!!**

**Gigi: I'm your bestest best friend!**

**Me: true…..**

**GG: but I came up with the idea!**

**Me: also true…. -sigh- just say it together!**

**Gigi and GG: EMILY DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!! …what a loser…. -snort-**

**Me: HEY!! I'll have you know that I have this really cool smelling perfume from American Eagle!...wait….my mom bought that…**

**GG: We rest our case…**

**Gigi: cuz we're just cool like pizza!**

**Me: -snort- now onward with the story weasel fan!**

**Itachi: -with me on his back- how the fuck did I get here?**

**Me: because I love you –kisses Itachi- now really, to the story!!**

!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!***!!

lyrics (talking) _Karin_ _**Sakura**_ Kakashi **Naruto** _Hinata_ **Itachi**

No is a dirty word

Never gonna say it first

'No' is just a thought

That never crosses my mind (**of course it doesn't…**)

Maybe in the parking lot

Better bring your friend along (_ooh! Bring me!! I'm your BFF Sakura! __**Hahahaha…no…**_)

Better off together (_see? Sasuke wants me too!_ Suuure he does…….)

Than just one at a time

S is for the simple need (_**blush…**_)

E is for the ecstasy (**BELIEVE IT!**)

X is just to mark the spot

'Cause that's the one you really want (_HELL YEA BITCH! _Ahem…language. _HECK YES FEMALE DOG!!!_)

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question (_**it truly isn't when you're with Sasuke… -sigh-**_)

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes (**OH YEA!** _Blush…_)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question (but it's suggestive!)

Then it's always yes, yeah (_so if I ask Sasuke to have sex with me he'll say yes? __**If it's you then no.**_)

I'm loving what you wanna wear

wonder what's up under there (Haha… he's a perv. **And you're not?**)

Wonder if I'll ever have it

Under my tongue (_**Maybe you will later. ;)**_ _oh go suck an egg! __**Don't wanna!**_)

I'd love to try to set you free

All of you all over me (**I'm sure you would little brother.**)

I'd love to hear the sound you make

The second you're done (**TMI!!!**)

S is for the simple need

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes (_Ya sure he'd turn me down 'cause he sounds so horny it seems like he'd even take Hinata right now. __Eep! -faints-__**Now look what you've done!**__ It's not MY fault that she's sex deprived 'cause she's with Naruto._ ** OH! Now this is personal!! **_ Whatever you say bitch… _ **HAHA! I WO-wait?! Who you calling a bitch, bitch?!** _**-sigh- can we just get on with the song??**_)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question

Then it's always yes (_see? Its always yes Sakura. __**Well why don't you take that little idea and shove it up your BIG, FAT, HAIRY, DISEASED, FUGLY-**_ Think you're going over board? _** Nope! Not really. CONSIDERING IT'S THE TRUTH! **__ OH ITS ON!_ _** YEA! ITS ON LIKE MARIO BORTHERS! **__What?! _ Ya know, I was kinda thinkin' that its on like Sasuke but meh. Ignore me and my awesome similies… _**W**__E __**W**__I__**L**__L__**!**_)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (**WOO!**)

[Yes]

Yeah, yeah, yeah (_**WOO!**_)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (WOO!)

Yeah, yeah (**Hn?**** Ya killed it….**)

S is for the simple need (**Simple?**)

E is for the ecstasy (Ecstasy… -sigh-)

X is just to mark the spot (_Which spot?_)

'Cause that's the one you really want (_**No duh Sherlock…**_)

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question (**Sex? Ha! I made it a question! Whacha gonna do about it? Huh?** _Idiot…_)

'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes (**HN!**)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question (**I ASKED A QUESTION! BELIEVE IT!**)

Then it's always yes, yeah (_So you positive Sakura?_ –snicker snicker- positive. Tee-hee! _** Did Kakashi just laugh like a little girl?**_ **Umm…..yea…. strange…** _**And Karin-bitch the answer it still the effin' same! So if you would kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP I'd appreciate it! –smile of total fakeness-**_)

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question (**Yup, repeating this part again…no comment…**)

'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes (**Hn.**)

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question (_U-umm…_ **HINA-CHAN! YOU'VE RISEN FROM THE DAED!!** _N-n-n-naruto? I was j-j-j-just passed out…_ **OH! okay then!**)

Then it's always yes (_**Yea……**_)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (**YEA!**)

Yeah, yeah, yeah (_**YEA!**_)

[Yes]

Yeah, yeah, yeah (YEA!)

Yeah, yeah (_Y-Y-Y-YEA!_)

[Yes]

Yeah, yeah, yeah (_Bitches…._)

Yeah, yeah (**HN!**)

(**Ya killed it…again…**)

(_**Yup!**_)

(_Y-y-y-y-yes._)

(Yes-sir-y bob!)

(**?**)

(_**?**_)

(_?_)

(_?_)

(**?**)

(YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH YES-SIR-Y BOB?)

(**YES!**)

(_Y-Y-Y-Y-YEA…_)

(_BASICLY_)

(_**PRETTY MUCH!**_)

(**HN!!**)

(**Ruiner…**)


End file.
